


angelica and friends

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Rick and Morty (Mentioned), Teen Wolf (TV) (Mentioned)
Genre: Aaron get your shit together, Alex and Aaron love Teen Wolf too much, Alex is a flirt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bar, Blackmail, Bottom Burr, Burr centric, Burroholic, Decent Singing While Drunk: An Album by Aaron Burr, F/F, F/M, Gay, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Humor, I don't know why I wrote this, Jeff and Mads are angsty bois, Jenny - Freeform, Karaoke, M/M, Oblivious Aaron, Pet Names, Pining, Poor Alex - Freeform, Roommates, Sex Jokes, Sloooow burn, So are lex and burr, Tbh App, Theo is ur friend who tells ur friends abt all the stupid shit you've done, Theo will kill you, a bad flirt, alex has to deal with aaron's alcoholism and he's kind of used to everything, allll the shit, and by that, and it's the only thing aaron gives opinions on, broken leg, but alex likes to talk about his gay distress, but burr drinks away his gay distress, but i'll try to resolve it, but its, everywhere, garbage, how does anyone tag??, i know it says angelica and friends, if you haven't noticed i'm just making this up as i go so uhhhh, jefferson being dragged to hell, jefferson is kind of okay, jefferson needs love, like aaron has NO idea alex could remotely even like him, like put all the shit in a pile yo, like story arc is him becoming less of a human disaster, modern AU (duh how are they texting lmao), more to be added - Freeform, not much maria sorry ;;, o yeah sex jokes, or - Freeform, or when burr will stop becoming a human disaster, she will spit in your drink, texting au, tmjomas jefferson - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: lexluthy: send me it 2laughayette: why?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)lexluthy: ??? shut u p don't ask or use that face and i'll give u 100 dollarslaughayette: YES OKAYlexluthy: now send it to me 2laughayette: kangelicnah: gaywliza: again you just were crying about losing the wii u game and you texted gay in this chat mid sob what angjohnlorens: wait goddamnit why was burr in dunkin' donuts??laughayette: the world may never kno





	1. krispy kreme

**Author's Note:**

> idk how texting au's work plz don't hurt me

jefftho: alexander you're fucking terrible at flirting

jefftho: you just kinda sneaked up on aaron and screeche d in his ear "pARDON ME, aRE YOU AARON BURR, siR?" what the fuck

lexluthy: i wASN'T FLUTING MACARONI FU C K

madkerchief: rlly tho that's not how you greet anything on planet earth

angelicnah: if that's what flirting is than i really need to step up my game

lexluthy: you literally have almost half of our grade falling for you what do you mean "step up your game"

angelicanah: that's why we made the gc rite

kawaiiburr: that's why it's called angelica and friends 

hurlcules: what the fuck is ur username burr 

lexluthy: i made an account for him and let him use it

kawaiiburr: you gave me a 100 dollar gift card to krispy kreme and used it as bribe to use the account how could i resist krispy kreme

johnlorens: that reminds me lAF YOU OWE ME LIKE $500 worth of dunkin' donuts bitch

laughayette: where is the proof

johnlorens: *500dddollarslafyouowemefrenchmotherfucker.jpg*

peggot: holy shit 

johnlorens: still love you tho laf

laughayette: <3

johnlorens: <4

johnlorens: f u c k

angelicnah: gay 

wliza: angie what the fudge are you doing you're making out w maria and you just pulled out your phone to type gay??

johnlorens: ^ me

jefftho: are we going to ignore the fact alex made burr's user "kawaiiburr"

jefftho: only weebs know that

lexluthy: if you know it doesn't that mean ur a weeb

lexluthy: chECKMATE

jefftho: fuck off we need to discuss why you have given said username to him

laughayette: hello this is jobn help laf is buying donuts i can't resist my boyfriend he l p

kawaiiburr: i'm watching john trying to bite laf's arm while laf just slung john on his shoulder ho my god what the bloody hell im crying

lexluthy: don't worry babe i'll help you

peggot: "babe" *screechshots casually*

laughayette: have you not heard alex call little burr that yet? child you have a long way to go 

laughayette: *daddy.png* *kitty.png*

jefftho: why haven't i seen these yet i will save them

lexluthy: dONT LAF WHY WHY WHY WHY FUCK YOU LAF

peggot: i'm dying alexander what

wliza: alex no, just, no.

hurlcules: ^^^^^^

 

myria has left "angelica and friends"

 

lexluthy: this is why we can't ahegao

lexluthy: have nice things* wtf autocorrect

jefftho: my eyes are scarred i searched up ahegao why is that even a word on your phone

laughayette: i'm mildly interested in the "ahegao"

lexluthy: iM DYING OFfff

kawaiiburr: laffter?

jefftho: oh

lexluthy: my

angelicnah: god

wliza: did

hurlcules: burr

laughayette: make 

peggot: a

madkerchief: pun???

lexluthy: i am screenshotting i thought i would never see this day

laughayette: so me and john pulled up to the bar, right? 

johnlorens: we see burr like, really fucking drunk barely managing to hold his phone i m dying 

laughayette: i asked the bartender how many he had and he said like 6 bottles oh my god

hurlcules: pls record i need some blackmail for aaron

laughayette: only if you help me pay these $500 worth of donuts

hurlcules: twenty dollars

laughayette: 200

hurlcules: fifteen

laughayette: 199

hurlcules: nvm

laughayette: !! fine fine twenty fine !!!

laughayette: i'll pm it wait a sex

wliza: uh

laughayette: SEC******

lexluthy: send me it 2

laughayette: why?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

lexluthy: ??? shut u p don't ask or use that face and i'll give u 100 dollars

laughayette: YES OKAY

lexluthy: now send it to me 2

laughayette: k 

angelicnah: gay

wliza: again you just were crying about losing the wii u game and you texted gay in this chat mid sob what ang

johnlorens: wait goddamnit why was burr in dunkin' donuts??

laughayette: the world may never kno


	2. burr the alcoholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kawaiiburr has renamed "angelica and friends" to "roasting grounds"
> 
> kawaiiburr: okay.
> 
> angelicnah: bitch there's this thing called subtlety?? you d o n t have it.
> 
> kawaiiburr: bitch there's this thing called an ass?? you d o n t have one.

jefftho: jemmy

lexluthy: g a y

jefftho: the only thing that surprises me is that it wasn't angelica

jefftho: and i'm not gay i'm straight 

kawaiiburr: you're so gay that you're hair is somehow straighter than you

jefftho has kicked "kawaiiburr" from "angelica and friends"

angelicnah: burr s a v a g e

lexluthy: i'm dead

johnlorens: i leave for a minute and now there's gay distress

jefftho: jemmy help me

lexluthy: if you keep calling him jenny that's not gonna help you're case

angelicnah: "jenny" / w h e e z e /

lexluthy: fuck off

peggot: !!! jenny darlin you're my best friend !!!

angelicnah: don't get us into your studio killers bull shit

lexluthy: at least it isn't p!atd or avril lavigne or something

madkerchief: p!atd?? avril lavigne?? where??

jefftho: of fucking course

lexluthy has added "kawaiiburr" to "angelica and friends"

kawaiiburr has renamed "angelica and friends" to "roasting grounds"

kawaiiburr: okay.

angelicnah: bitch there's this thing called subtlety?? you d o n t have it.

kawaiiburr: bitch there's this thing called an ass?? you d o n t have one.

lexluthy: oh my fucking god someone 

angelicnah: r e p o r t e d .

kawaiiburr: d e p o r t e d .

peggot: w h e e z e

jefftho: who knew burr was savage o h my god

johnlorens: he's prob drunk again

kawaiiburr: o k o k let's move onto... jEFFERSONNNNNN TIME TO DRAG YOUR MAGENTA ASS DOWN

lexluthy: yep drunk 

jefftho: jesus christ help me

kawaiiburr: nah i'm here to roast not help

jefftho: istg

kawaiiburr: jefferSON 

kawaiiburr: i have a feeling "jemmy" is your "daddy" 

laughayette: ouize

jefftho: fUCK YOU

kawaiiburr: "jefftho" more like "jeffho"

kawaiiburr: ajsjsjwjjhbxbcj

laughayette: what the fuck

johnlorens: you lex can you check on your boyf

lexluthy: he's not my boyfriend pffjejennyan

johnlorens: "jenny" 

lexluthy: fine

jefftho: rlly someone help burr i think he's like some damn alcoholic

lexluthy: tru

lexluthy: HAHAHAHAHHHBAHAHAH

hurlcules: should i be concerned

kawaiiburr: scrolk uo birchjhhjhgjghkhg

kawaiiburr: yo its alex burr just fucking passed out 

kawaiiburr: oh my g o d burr just mumbled "don't look at my notes" let me do that

wliza: don't you dare

kawaiiburr: oh my god this is just precious he has a little diary thing in his notes that's precious 

kawaiiburr: brb

hurlcules: *hamcarryingburr.jpg* oh my god 

wliza: OH MY M Y M Y M Y G O D 

peggot: i never knew burr was so fucking small jesus

angelicnah: i think eliza is dying she running around screaming incoherently what happened 

actually i see this where are you herc

hurlcules: *Google Maps Location*

angelicnah: *hamburr.jpg* *shiphassailed.jpg* please pm for more pics

jefftho: payment for pics?

angelicnah: krispy kreme bitch

lexluthy: anGELICA HERC IMMA BEAT YO ASSES AFTER I PUT AARON D O W N

kawaiiburr: go get em a l e x ow i think i just twisted my ankle but beat their asses go go go

peggot: "i think i just twisted my ankle but beat their asses" - burr 2017

madkerchief: lMao

angelicnah: okay i'm safe in my dorm okay okay oh fucking k i got lots of blackmail today 

kawaiiburr: alex get back here i can't stand up motherfucker

lexluthy: shit i forgot sorry a-aron

kawaiiburr: it's okay de-nice

jefftho: did he j u s t

kawaiiburr: yes i did bitch you gonna pop me bitch please

jefftho: you're violent

kawaiiburr: in bed ;)

jefftho: are you 12

kawaiiburr: only in the ways that matter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

peggot: i'm actually dying all these sex jokes 

lexluthy: mkay burr put down ur phone we gotta go back to the dorm

kawaiiburr: awww bye guys!! <3

angelicnah: i'm actually concerned now burr used emoticons

kawaiiburr: ;) you know it


	3. teen wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexluthy: yes stalia
> 
> kawaiiburr: ew no stydia is better
> 
> jefftho: shut the fuck up what is teen wolf
> 
> angelicnah: rlly tho what is it
> 
> kawaiiburr: ur definitely liam alexander you got anger issues and u never think lmao
> 
> lexluthy: and ur probably theo you work for shit heads like jefferson and no one trusts u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers for teen wolf just mentioning the characters next chapter will probably have spoilers sooo

kawaiiburr: i feel like shit

jefftho: that's bcuz you are shit

kawaiiburr: may you kindly fuck off i have a fucking hangover

jefftho: jeez

lexluthy: mkay burr i'll be back at the dorm in a few mins i got advil and tea and mcdonald's

kawaiiburr: mcdoNALD'S??

lexluthy: yes, burr, mcdonald's

peggot: pfffttt doesn't aaron like eat super healthy wtf

lexluthy: alcohol is a part of his diet what did you expect

peggot: oh tru

kawaiiburr: stop making fun of mE and give me my quarter pounder and sprite 

lexluthy: ur so needy when u have a hangover

kawaiiburr: we've established this 

jefftho: wait so alex you have to deal w this everyday

lexluthy: basically

angelicnah: how do you deal with this everyday

peggot: bcuz he's gay

angelicnah: that's not a valid point

angelicnah:  oh  o h   o  h . . > : )

lexluthy: shut the f u c k up

jefftho: jeMMY CHECK THIS OUT

madkerchief: i knew this already??

jefftho: h o w

madkerchief: it's pretty obvious

lexluthy: if it's so obvious let's add maria back in

 

angelicnah has added "myria" to "roasting grounds"

 

angelicnah has renamed "roasting grounds" to "angelica and friends"

 

myria: !!! hi babe <3

angelicnah: hiiii!! <333

peggot: *vomits*

johnlorens: ^

laughayette: ^^

angelicnah: okay okay so 

 

lexluthy has kicked "kawaiiburr" from "angelica and friends"

 

angelicnah: is it obvious that alex over here takes an interest in burr (deleted)

myria: yeah he's like super gay for him (deleted)

lexluthy: fuck you now don't fucking tell him fuckers (deleted)

myria: i like how fuck is now a common noun and adjective in your language

lexluthy: i like how fuck isn't a usual part of your language even tho you do it all the time

myria: wounded

lexluthy has deleted 3 messages

lexluthy has added "kawaiiburr" to "angelica and friends"

kawaiiburr: why'd you kick me alexander

lexluthy: shrug

kawaiiburr: what

angelicnah: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

lexluthy: s hhhhhhHhhh

kawaiiburr: ????

kawaiiburr: teen wolf at 8 don't forget guys

lexluthy: mostly to me

kawaiiburr: yep stiles better come back or else 

lexluthy: yes stalia

kawaiiburr: ew no stydia is better

jefftho: shut the fuck up what is teen wolf

angelicnah: rlly tho what is it

kawaiiburr: ur definitely liam alexander you got anger issues and u never think lmao

lexluthy: and ur probably theo you work for shit heads like jefferson and no one trusts u

kawaiiburr: but everyone ships them together

lexluthy: f u c k

angelicnah: now i'm interested lemme watch this teen wolf

lexluthy: ayyy who's wants a teen wolf marathon at me and burr's place

angelicnah: me

hurlcules: me

laughayette: me

johnlorens: laf is going so me

peggot: me

wliza: me

myria: me

madkerchief: m e

jefftho: fine me

kawaiiburr: damnit okay fine but if i fall asleep not my fault 

lexluthy: only because you spent 2 days watching it without getting up in one sitting

kawaiiburr: at least ubereats works and i have my mcdonald's 

lexluthy: jus come over now guys w snacks unless you wanna starve  
also be prepared aaron will yell and screech every few minutes

wliza: omw

angelicnah: you mean oow on our way

peggot: put down the phone ur driving angelica 

angelica: n ohbbkkkjmm

wliza: we have gotten the phone

peggot: were here

lexluthy: k 

-

angelicnah has created a new chat 

angelicnah has added "jefftho, wliza, peggot, madkerchief, myria, laughayette, hurlcules, and johnlorens"

angelicnah has renamed " " to "hamburr blackmail"

laughayette: what is this

jefftho: what is hamburr 

johnlorens: fr

wliza: ^

hurlcules: ^^

madkerchief: ^^^

myria: ^^^^

peggot: ^^^^^

angelicnah: hamburr is alex and burr together you stupid lil shit heads

jefftho: ooooooooh

jefftho: yeah they're like super g a y for each other  

angelicnah: how do you know burr is gay??

jefftho: he may have been drunk and told m e specifically he's gay for alexander??

peggot: o h m y g o d

jefftho: if teen wolf is actually good i suppose i will send this video over

jefftho: now bye

peggot: bye jeffuckson

jefftho: what

peggot: nothing

wliza: see u there

laughayette: oui


	4. my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jefftho: pAY ATTENTION DO YOU SEE THIS LOOK AT DEREK MY B O Y
> 
> angelicnah: damn he's sexy
> 
> myria: :<
> 
> angelicnah: but not as sexy as you???
> 
> myria: whY ARE YOU QUESTIONING IF IM SEXIER THAN TYLER HOECHLIN
> 
> angelicnah: 
> 
> myria: fucking hELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to get a plot started this chapter

"hamburr blackmail"

jefftho: istg i think i heard burr whisper "stiles my baby" i'm crying

peggot: me too l m a o

angelicnah: no one seems the noticed that burr's head is like... on alex's lap???

jefftho: stfu this is getting interesting

angelicnah: yeah i like this show but that means that we're getting that sweet ass burr confession yes

myria: i'm like gay for lydia like bitch slay

angelicnah: divorced

angelicnah: i will now marry allison argent

angelicnah: angelica argent

myria: no plz bb come back

angelicnah: fine <3

myria: <3

peggot: still crying because aaron keeps like talking "hhhhh scoot nooooooo" 

madkerchief: s c o o t // also jeff isn't texting because as you can see he's absolutely in love with this show

peggot: he actually said scoot im

"angelica and friends"

kawaiiburr: jackson is jefferson because jackson is a huge asshole and he used to date lydia/angelica and like he moves to london kind of like how jefferson just fucking left to go to france 

jefftho: !!! SPOILERS SHHH !!! and ouch bully

madkerchief: get over it ya old prescription bottle

kawaiiburr: because he's expired and needs to be replaced??

jefftho: are you drunk

kawaiiburr: nah i'm just rlly fucking tired 

jefftho: figures

"hamburr blackmail"

angelicnah: smekkwkqjdbeiwsjnjjsann ohbomb bwnannanwnjj banna anan jsjwkn 

wliza: are okay 

angelicnah: *hamburrgerssleeping.png*

jefftho: pAY ATTENTION DO YOU SEE THIS LOOK AT DEREK MY B O Y

angelicnah: damn he's sexy

myria: :<

angelicnah: but not as sexy as you???

myria: whY ARE YOU QUESTIONING IF IM SEXIER THAN TYLER HOECHLIN

angelicnah: 

myria: fucking hELL

wliza: i think i'm dying i ship hamburr so hard

peggot: called it angelica 50 dollars plz

angelicnah: no ho 

peggot: ;;

-

lexluthy has created a new chat

lexluthy has renamed " " to "gay distress"

lexluthy has added "jefftho, madkerchief, angelicnah, myria, peggot, wliza, laughayette, and johnlorens"

lexluthy: hello we are here gathered today to discuss my gay distress

angelicnah: *hamburrgerssleeping.png* this gay distress??

lexluthy: fuck you bitch

myria: don't fuck my gf plz

lexluthy: i called her a bitch watchu gonna do

myria: i call her "good girl" ;)

angelicnah: mARIA P L E A S E

lexluthy: cmon what am i supposed to d o ? he's like rlly peaceful and adorable

jefftho: *burrconfesses.mov* hello hello (deleted)

jefftho: oh shit wrong chat

jefftho has deleted 1 message

lexluthy: w h at

angelicnah: no thin g

lexluthy: i s a w b u r r w h a t i s i t

jefftho: nothing fuck face

lexluthy: really? it didn't seem like nothing? help me with my gay distress because i'm pretty sure aaron burr is as straight as a ruler and i've fallen head over heels for his indecisive ass

jefftho: wait so you only like his ass??

lexluthy: fuck off someone send me the video

jefftho: payment??

lexluthy: i'll help you get w jenny

jefftho: w t f 

jefftho: what makes you assume i like mads??

madkerchief: you know i'm right here

lexluthy: it's pretty obvious dude you've liked him when i first met you so fess up

jefftho: i'm not dealing with this shit anymore

 

jefftho has left "gay distress"

 

lexluthy: fuck jesus i'm sorry

madkerchief: you know sorry doesn't cut it

 

madkerchief has left "gay distress"

 

angelicnah: now the real gay distress starts


	5. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexluthy: y'don't think also ur in the same room as me
> 
> kawaiiburr: in the same dorm u mean anyways if you could hear me you'd be getting this bottle of alcohol out of my hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is hella short

"southern motherfucking democratic republicans"

madkerchief: come on thomas

kawaiiburr: ouch he left you on read

madkerchief: i can see that dumbass now leave

kawaiiburr: you got it

 

kawaiiburr has left "southern motherfucking democratic republicans"

 

jefftho: ...

madkerchief: is it true?

 

jefftho has left "southern motherfucking democratic republicans" 

 

madkerchief: fuck

\- 

"the sandwich dorm buds"

kawaiiburr: you really fucked up lexi

lexluthy: y'don't think also ur in the same room as me

kawaiiburr: in the same dorm u mean anyways if you could hear me you'd be getting this bottle of alcohol out of my hands

lexluthy: A A R O N B U R R

-

"angelica and friends"

madkerchief: thomas

jefftho: fuck off please just leave me a l o n e.

madkerchief: cmon i got a surprise for you just open the door

jefftho: fine but if it's a sugarcoated rejection i won't mind staying in my room forever

-

"Surprise!" James yelled. He shoved a bouquet of purple hyacinths at Thomas.

Thomas wiped the tears from his puffy eyes, which were wide.

"These flowers say "I'm sorry,"" James said.

"You fucking nerd, of course you know flower language."

"Well, shall we proceed to our date?" James smiled at Thomas.

"It depends, is there mac and cheese?"

"Goddamnit, Thomas, of course there is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhh how's it going yo love y'all <33


	6. szechuan sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexluthy: s
> 
> jefftho: s?
> 
> kawaiiburr: that's the closest thing to an apology you get from alex
> 
> jefftho: i'm glad ur sober
> 
> kawaiiburr: am i 
> 
> jefftho: probably
> 
> lexluthy: aARON MOTHERFUCKING B U R R  
> WHY WAS $1000 CHARGED TO MY FUCKING CREDIT CARD

"angelica and friends"

lexluthy: let me tell you something about my friend aaron burr

kawaiiburr: N O D O N T

lexluthy: he spent

kawaiiburr: n O 

lexluthy: $1000 on szechuan sauce

kawaiiburr has left "angelica and friends"

johnlorens: i m c r y i n g

lexluthy: *confirmyourpurchase.png*

laughayette: im

peggot: remember when he spent like a fortune on a coconut

lexluthy has added "kawaiiburr" to "angelica and friends"

kawaiiburr: this is d i f f e r e n t 

kawaiiburr: i need that mcnugget sauce-

angelicnah: why did you let him go on a rick and morty spree alex

lexluthy: shhhshshhhhh 

jefftho: *jacandcheese.png*

wliza: finally you guys got together i told u tmjomas was gay

jefftho: that's me tmjomas jefferson

madkerchief: put down ur phone were on a date tmjomas

wliza: hERC THEIR HARASSING ME

hurlcules: they're***

wliza: goddamn you

lexluthy: still why would u spend $1000 on a fucking packet of sauce burrby

kawaiiburr: uhhhhh [no comment]

laughayette: burr i know you're our friend but that was pretty fuccing dumb

kawaiiburr: now the french are embarrassing me look what you did

lexluthy: that's ur fault u spent 1 grand on mcnugget sauce

johnlorens: our gc is built on bullying each other and then apologizing 

angelicnah: fr tho

kawaiiburr: hey hey hey look what i have lex

lexluthy: pHILIP OH M Y *mortythephilip.png*

kawaiiburr: knew you'd like it

jefftho: who is philip

lexluthy: my son and scroll up

lexluthy: oh yeah i owe you an apology 

lexluthy: s

jefftho: s?

kawaiiburr: that's the closest thing to an apology you get from alex

jefftho: i'm glad ur sober

kawaiiburr: am i 

jefftho: probably

lexluthy: aARON MOTHERFUCKING B U R R  
WHY WAS $1000 CHARGED TO MY FUCKING CREDIT CARD

lexluthy: WHY AR EYOU IN THE FUCKING CLOSET IM ABT TO TEAR YOU INTO PECIESEIEJJEJJ

myria: because he needs to come out of the closet

kawaiiburr has added "neotheo" to "angelica and friends"

kawaiiburr: THEO HELP ME IM ABOUT TO DIE 

neotheo: smh what did you buy this time

kawaiiburr: szechuan sauce

neotheo: how much was it

lexluthy: ONE THOUSAND MOTHERFUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKS

lexluthy: BUCKS*********

neotheo: jesus christ aaron ur boyfriend is abt to kill you

kawaiiburr: sHUT UP THEO JUST HELP ME

neotheo: you didn't deny it

kawaiiburr: tHE FUCKING DOOR IS BREAKING IN B I T C H RUN OVER HERE I JUST WANTED SOME SZECHUAN SAUCE

lexluthy: where are you o h m y g o d burr 

kawaiiburr: ;) good job theo

neotheo: only doing this because i owe you 

kawaiiburr: yeah you do

lexluthy: wait theo u live next door?

neotheo: yes

lexluthy: is that why there's this door that only burr can crawl through at the end of three closet

kawaiiburr: hE FOUND OUT

peggot: why is there a door in the first place

angelicnah: i think this has happened before

wliza: alex said his credit card was used for the coconut too

laughayette: lm a o

neotheo: well uh my friend aaron burr is a fucking human mess

lexluthy: common knowledge

neotheo: so aaron was at mock trial and he kind of just took a candle and pointed at a suspect and shouted "BEHOLD THE MURDERER"

johnlorens: a cANDLE??

neotheo: and then he was in the backseat and he tried to sleep for our carride and he kept falling 

kawaiiburr: a b u s e

neotheo: there's this entry in his diary where he talked about his umbrella being on voyage and how it affected him when he lost it

lexluthy: lMaO

neotheo: lastly he hit his head on the same piPE TWICE IN A ROW and this is all iN HIS DIARYYYY

kawaiiburr: now everyone knows i need to get my shit together nice going theo

lexluthy: this was already known

laughayette: just not to this extent

kawaiiburr: lex let me in i'm sick

lexluthy: ur not getting me sick

jefftho: your both lovesick

kawaiiburr: *youre and what did you just say oh my god jeff


	7. gay socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kawaiiburr: that's not nice theo
> 
> neotheo: shuddup ur not my teacher
> 
> lexluthy: i mean i'd guess he used to teach you in bed ;))
> 
> neotheo: nah he's like a total bottom
> 
> kawaiiburr: you're hurting me why
> 
> neotheo: that's what exes are supposed to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is even happening

"angelica and friends"

lexluthy: burr

lexluthy: burr 

lexluthy: w a i t

lexluthy: why are you screaming

lexluthy: oH MY GOD

angelicnah: it's 2 am what is happening why are you awake why is burr awake

jefftho: really tho

lexluthy: burr kinda set himself on fire??

jefftho: pics or it didn't happen

lexluthy: *burrishot.png*

peggot: d e a d

kawaiiburr: that was my favorite sweater. :(

lexluthy: i'll buy u a new one

kawaiiburr: it isn't the same

lexluthy: but but open ur burrthday present

kawaiiburr: you realize that my next birthday is closer than my last birthday

lexluthy: better late than never

kawaiiburr: it's been 7 months

lexluthy: cMON

kawaiiburr: fine

angelicnah: i just recovered from the burr setting himself on fire

kawaiiburr: i lIKE CANDLES OKAY?? 

neotheo: known fact

kawaiiburr: what is this alexander 

lexluthy: they

lexluthy: are

lexluthy: gay

lexluthy: socks

kawaiiburr: we went over this i'm pan

jefftho: my blackmail says otherwise

kawaiiburr: ???

-

"two sort of friends"

jefftho: *burrconfesses.mov*

kawaiiburr: ...

jefftho: typical burr reaction 

kawaiiburr: what do you want 

jefftho: why would i want anything from you i'm just showing you

kawaiiburr: bullshit i bet you're evilly cackling or something 

jefftho: damnit my tactic has failed

kawaiiburr: now what can i do for you, asshole?

jefftho: was that g r a m m a r ??

jefftho: was that proper sentence structuring??

kawaiiburr: ugh just get to the fucking point

jefftho: i need you to edit my essay

kawaiiburr: how long is it

jefftho: soft 10 inches

kawaiiburr: ew i mean the essay you should tell that to mads

jefftho: 14 pages and i just did

kawaiiburr: oh fucking hell share it with me and

kawaiiburr has left "two sort of friends"

jefftho: of course

-

"gay distress"

lexluthy: where's the francophile

angelicnah: i can hear him i think he's sucking james off or maybe he's fucking james

madkerchief: succ

myria: wh e e z e

neotheo: all i hear is unsolved sexual tension next door

kawaiiburr: we're next door

lexluthy: o H F U C K Y O U

neotheo: nah u should totally fuck aaron

kawaiiburr: thEO

myria: rlly tho you should

peggot: hmmm theo sounds familiar

peggot: send me a pic??

neotheo: *theoisbeautiful.png*

peggot: i'm that girl you spelled my name wrong "paggie" on the cup of my macchiato two shots caramel sprinkle of cinnamon extra cream and sugar

kawaiiburr: haaaa

neotheo: shhhhhh and yes i remember you yellow girl your order annoyed the actual shit out of me

peggot: you didn't make it good ;n;

neotheo: i spit in it

kawaiiburr: that's not nice theo

neotheo: shuddup ur not my teacher

lexluthy: i mean i'd guess he used to teach you in bed ;))

neotheo: nah he's like a total bottom

kawaiiburr: you're hurting me why

neotheo: that's what exes are supposed to do

wliza: yeah

lexluthy: !!!

jefftho: this escalated quickly

hurlcules: babe clam down

wliza: i can't clam down herc

hurlcules: damn you

laughayette: i always wondered why elizabeth's screenname was wliza

angelicnah: she tried to spelled eliza but she wrote wliza and now she can't change it

kawaiiburr: "she tried to spelled"

angelicnah: fuck off

angelicnah: are you drunk

lexluthy: nah we in apartment he hasn't touched a bottle since yesterday which is improvement

kawaiiburr: or have i

lexluthy: damnit

kawaiiburr: jk i didn't

jefftho: CONGRATULATIONS YOU GOT ONE THING OFF THE "AARON IS A HUMAN TORNADO AND NEEDS HELP" LIST

lexluthy: you weren't s'pposed to tell him 

kawaiiburr: i 

kawaiiburr: you made a list abt how i need my life to get together

neotheo: may i add to it

jefftho: what's ur email 

neotheo: theomeow@yahoo.com

jefftho: ew yahoo

angelicnah: wait weren't you just sucking madison off what

jefftho has left "angelica and friends"


	8. burrconfesses.mov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knocked the door and Alex emerged, before widening his eyes.
> 
> "AGAIN?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this oml

So, Thomas Jefferson just needed a drink. 

He was getting a lot more.

"Hello Aaron," the southern man drawled out, touching lightly on the shorter's shoulders, who sprawled to life.

"Hi!" he squeaked, a lazy smile adorning his face. Jefferson had never seen Aaron so genuine or laid-back in his life so he pulled out his phone and began to record.

"Hey is that Alex? Tell him that I love him!" Burr smiles warmly at the phone and Thomas just gapes, stifling back laughter.

"You love Alexander Hamilton?" Jefferson manages to choke out. Burr's eyes sparkled like a child as he brought his fists into front of him passionately.

"Yeah! His hair is fun to-hic-braid," Aaron lowers his voice a bit, still lazily smiling at the camera and waving wildly.

"What else, darlin'?" Jefferson definitely needed some blackmail for Burr, everyone did.

"He has a cute smile and he's just grea-hic-great!" Burr giggled and looked to be daydreaming, starstruck by the mere thought of Alex. If Thomas had know Aaron was a lightweight he would've done this a loooooong time ago. Who knew Aaron Burr could act so much like a love-stricken teenage? Today was going great for Jefferson, sort of.

CRASH!

Now Aaron was on the floor, laughing and thrashing. It also ended up this was a karaoke bar so Aaron stumbled over and picked out "I Will Always Love You" from a song selection and sat back in his seat, giddily awaiting his song to come up. Yet again, Jefferson pulled out his phone as Burr stumbled onto the stage.

"Who knew Aaron could sing that good for a drunk man."

Jefferson chuckled as Burr edged closer to the edge of the stage, well that was until he tripped and fell off the stage.

Burr teared up and swallowed down a sob, opting to let tears run down his cheek. 

"Oh shit," Thomas realized there was a slight twist in Aaron's foot.

Ouch.

Jefferson hauled him up, bringing Aaron all the way back to Alex's dorm, ready to face Alex actually screaming at him for letting Aaron break his foot.

He knocked the door and Alex emerged, before widening his eyes.

"AGAIN?"

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and kudos so yup
> 
> also how was it?? 
> 
> this is my first lil texting thingy help


End file.
